1. Technical Field
The present invention refers to a windscreen wiper device comprising an elastic, elongated carrier element, as well as an elongated wiper blade of a flexible material, which can be placed in abutment with a windscreen to be wiped, which wiper blade includes at least one longitudinal groove, in which groove a longitudinal strip of the carrier element is disposed, which windscreen wiper device comprises a connecting device for an oscillating arm, wherein the oscillating arm can be pivotally connected to the connecting device about a pivot axis near one end, with the interposition of a joint part.
2. Related Art
Such a windscreen wiper device is generally known. The prior art windscreen wiper device is in particular designed as a “yokeless” wiper device or “flat blade”, wherein use is no longer made of several yokes pivotally connected to each other, but wherein the wiper blade is biassed by one or two longitudinal strip (s) of the carrier element, as a result of which it exhibits a specific curvature. According to the prior art one drawback of the prior art windscreen wiper device is the fact that the connecting device, also called “connector”, lacks sufficient rigidity, not only at the location of its connection to the wiper blade, but also at the location of its connection to the oscillating arm. Hence, the connecting device may permanently deform under the influence of high stresses exerted thereon. As a result, the interconnection between the connecting device and the wiper blade, for example, may be adversely affected, so that the wiping properties may deteriorate, particularly at high speeds, due to the so-called “fish tailing phenomenon”. According to this phenomenon the wiper blade on opposite sides of the connecting device vibrates in an uncontrollable manner parallel to the windscreen to be wiped. Hence, as a consequence thereof, wiping properties may seriously deteriorate, with all negative consequences involved.